You're Not Always The Best
by Riley Johnson
Summary: Someone knows something about Malfoy that could ruin his life. He plans to make them pay...but unplanned things happen along the way...
1. The Train Ride

Disclaimer: Yep, you guessed it. All Harry Potter characters aren't mine (except for Rachel and I wish Draco Malfoy *sighs dreamily* ). The plot is mine though. Anyway, hope you like it and don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was September the first. She was at King's Cross Station, looking for Platform 9 ¾ to take her to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
15-year-old Rachel Riley was a witch. She knew the entrance would be magical, but being new to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she didn't know how.  
  
Rachel had come from Beauxbatons Academy in France. She wasn't French, but her dad's job for the Ministry of Magic led them to live in France. But her dad had gotten transferred into their homeland of merry 'ol England. So now, Rachel was going to go to Hogwarts.  
  
Well she would be if she could figure out how to get onto the train!  
  
That's when she saw them. They looked about her age, one boy with bright red hair, another with messy, jet black hair, and the girl with sort of bushy and a little bit curly, brown hair. They had with them a cat, a snowy owl, and a tiny minute owl. Carrying trunks, they eyed the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Then without warning, they ran to the barrier, and disappeared.  
  
"Of course! It's ingenuous! Just walk through the barrier!" thought Rachel to herself. And that's exactly what she did.  
  
A few seconds later, Platform 9 ¾ materialized before her. She saw many kids; kids running to the train, running to their parents, waving from the train, and just being kids.  
  
She decided to go ahead and get on the train. The only problem was her trunk. She had some difficulty getting it up the steps. Luckily, the red-haired boy she'd seen earlier came and helped her.  
  
Thank you," she told him when they had gotten it up.  
  
"No problem," he said. "Are you new? I haven't seen you before."  
  
"Yeah, I transferred from Beauxbatons."  
  
"Oh cool," he paused. "Gee, sorry! I'm Ron Weasley."  
  
"Rachel Riley." They shook hands.  
  
"Do you have anywhere to sit yet?" he asked, hopefully.  
  
"Not yet. I don't really know anybody. Well except for you, Ron."  
  
"Great! Then you can sit with me!" They smiled at each other. Ron led Rachel down the hall to the end of the train. They settled into a compartment, where Ron wanted to know all about her. So she told him.  
  
A few minutes later, the two other people that were with Ron walked into the compartment.  
  
"Hullo," said the boy.  
  
"Oh, Harry, Hermione! This is Rachel Riley, the new transfer student from Beauxbatons."  
  
"Hi," said Rachel.  
  
"Hi again," said Harry.  
  
"I'm Hermione, if you couldn't guess," said the girl. "Are you excited about coming to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes. Sad to leave my friends, but glad to meet new ones."  
  
"Oh, watch out for Professor Snape, he's evil," said Harry.  
  
"Speaking of that, I wonder who are new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is?" wondered Ron.  
  
"We've never had a DADA teacher last more than a year," explained Hermione.  
  
"Oh, hey! I read that Hogwarts has an enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall. Is that true?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Yeah, it's bewitched to look like the sky outside. Where did you read that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"A book called Hogwarts, A History." Hermione looked like she had found her new best friend.  
  
  
  
They all sat and talked for a while. At lunchtime the witch with the trolley came around and they all bought an armload of candy. About 2 minutes later, the compartment door opened again. This time, someone walked in that Ron, Harry, and Hermione all hated. Draco Malfoy (A/N: *sighs and thinks about Tom Felton*).  
  
"Malfoy go away," said Ron. "You're ruining my lunch."  
  
"Weasley, what a surprise," said Draco. "I didn't know you had enough money to afford meals."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: dun, dun, dun!! What will happen next? How will Malfoy react towards Rachel? Don't forget to review and I'll take any suggestions! 


	2. The Sorting

Disclaimer: Obviously I didn't create Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling did. I did create Rachel though. Oh yeah, and the plot.  
  
A/N: this takes place exactly where we left off. If you have any suggestions for me, don't hesitate to tell me them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy. Your not clever," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh look, the mudblood is telling me I'm not clever. Oh, boo hoo, I'm crying," mocked Malfoy.  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Look, now the weasel is telling me to shut up too. Oh, no! I'm so terrified, I wet myself!" said Malfoy. He looked around the compartment and noticed Rachel. "Who are you?" he asked her.  
  
"Rachel. New transfer student."  
  
"From?"  
  
"Beauxbatons. You know, in France."  
  
"I know where Beauxbatons is!" snapped Malfoy. "I'm not stupid!'  
  
"You sure look like it," said Harry quietly so Draco didn't hear.  
  
"So what house you in?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Me?" asked Draco.  
  
"No, the monkey in pajamas behind you," said Rachel.  
  
"Haha, very funny. I'm in Slytherin," Malfoy said with pride. "Which house do you think you'll be in?"  
  
"Hopefully not Slytherin with you. I'm not liking you very much, Malfoy."  
  
This was the first time she used his name. He realized he didn't like her calling him Malfoy. "What's your surname?" he asked Rachel.  
  
"Riley. First name?"  
  
"Draco." She smiled. "What?"  
  
"Your Lucius Malfoy's son aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, what's your point?"  
  
"Well, I've heard about your family, that's all." Malfoy looked worried. "Quite an interesting story if I do say so myself," said Rachel. Then she saw Malfoy's look of pure terror. "Oh, but I won't tell anyone. Oh no, " she said. He looked a little less green now. "I'll use it as blackmail!" Now he was green again.  
  
"I hate you," he told her.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Hate is such a strong word," scolded Rachel.  
  
"Fine, then I detest you, Riley." And with that, he left their compartment.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at Rachel in shock.  
  
"Wow," said Ron, "I hope you're in Gryffindor with us!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Time went flying by, like always. Before they knew it, they were arriving at the Hogsmeade train station. Everyone piled out and gathered along by the carriages.  
  
Harry saw Hagrid, as usual. Then him, Ron, Hermione, Rachel, and Ron's sister, Ginny, all climbed into one carriage.  
  
Ron decided he better introduce Ginny and Rachel. "Ginny, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is my little sister, Ginny."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said Ginny.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, too," said Rachel.  
  
"So do you think anything interesting will happen this year?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, except for maybe you-know-who trying to kill you again," said Ron.  
  
"That's not something to joke about, Ron," said Hermione.  
  
"Do you think Malfoy's a Death Eater like his father yet?" asked Ginny.  
  
"If not, he will be soon," said Harry.  
  
"Malfoy's going to be a Death Eater?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Yeah, you probably wouldn't know," said Ron. "Malfoy's dad is a you- know-who supporter, and Malfoy's going to go into the family business."  
  
"Great, just what we need. Is Malfoy really that stupid to support you-know-who?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately he is," said Harry.  
  
A few minutes later, they came into view of Hogwarts.  
  
"There it is," said Hermione.  
  
"Wow, it's so big," said Rachel.  
  
"Good 'ol Hogwarts," said Ron.  
  
"Come on!" yelled Harry. "The feast is the best part!"  
  
When they got inside, Professor McGonagall came up to them. "Riley!" she said. "I need you to come with me." So Rachel waved goodbye and followed her out a door.  
  
They walked down a hallway and came out to meet the first years.  
  
"Right," said McGonagall. "In a few moments you will be sorted. First years first, and then our new fifth year." Everyone immediately looked at Rachel, who pretended to ignore them. "Come on, this way," and McGonagall led them into the Great Hall. They all looked around in amazement.  
  
Rachel caught Ron's eye and smiled at him. He blushed and waved. Then Rachel felt someone watching her. She looked around and caught Malfoy. She smirked at him and he scowled. Then the sorting began.  
  
They got through all the first years, and then Dumbledore himself got up and told everyone they had a new transfer student. "You will be sorted now Miss Riley," he told her.  
  
So Rachel sat on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on. The room went deathly quiet. She heard a voice in her ear and realized it was the hat. It was deciding where to put her. Quite suddenly, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" to the entire school.  
  
  
  
A/N: so it turns out she's in Gryffindor. Who knew? Wow, I have to think of what to write next…  
  
  
  
Thanks to SheDoesMagic and littlewitch34 for reviewing. 


	3. Help In Transfiguration

Disclaimer: I own a character named Rachel. And a plot called The New Gryffindor. Oh, and "Ronda" (LAUGHS HISTERICALLY)  
  
A/N: Last time, our heroine (is she?) was sorted into Gryffindor (none of us were expecting that). This is what happens next (go figure)  
  
  
  
Everyone started clapping, but the Gryffindor table was the loudest. Rachel got up and sat down at that table.  
  
"Good job," said Ron. "I knew you'd be in Gryffindor with us."  
  
"Thanks," said Rachel.  
  
"Be quiet!" hissed Hermione. "Professor Dumbledore is getting up!" Ron rolled his eyes at her and muttered, "suck up!". Rachel snorted and Hermione glared at them both. Ron and Rachel snapped to attention and listened to Dumbledore.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone, hence it being called forbidden. Hogsmeade visits are for 3rd years and up, and we have all decided that we should hold another Yule Ball over Christmas Break. One change is that it will be for only Hogwarts students. Thank you, and let the feast begin!" said Dumbledore merrily.  
  
And instantly, food appeared on the table. Ron and Harry dug in at once.  
  
"Hungry?" asked Rachel in disbelief.  
  
"You've no idea!" said Ron, mouth already stuffed with food.  
  
"Yum, I've been waiting for this meal all day!" Harry exclaimed around a mouthful of food also.  
  
Hermione laughed and said, "pigs!". Her and Rachel laughed and helped themselves to the food.  
  
They ate until they thought they would burst. Then, when everyone was finished, Dumbledore dismissed them all to their common rooms.  
  
When the Gryffindors got to the painting of the fat lady, one of the perfects gave the password (jumping jellybeans) and they all piled inside.  
  
Since Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rachel weren't tired, they decided to stay and talk for awhile in the common room.  
  
"I'm so happy I'm a perfect," said Hermione. "I hope I get to be Head Girl in 7th year!" Ron rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Gee, Mione, you must be crazy!" he said.  
  
"Why? Head Girl is a big responsibility," she told him.  
  
"Exactly my point," he responded. Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes at both of them.  
  
"Don't worry," he told Rachel. "They have little fights all the time. You'll get used to them."  
  
"This is gonna be fun," said Rachel.  
  
"Oh yeah," responded Harry. They talked for a while. Them Hermione stood up, yawned, and announced she was going to bed. They all said goodnight, and she went up to the girls dormitories.  
  
"I still can't believe that she actually wants to be Head Girl!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"I'm sure there's nothing bad about it. Why should you care what she wants to do anyway? Unless, of course, you were planning on being Head Girl too," Rachel told Ron, and Harry started cracking up.  
  
"What?" Ron demanded. He obviously hadn't gotten what Rachel had said. Harry kept laughing while Rachel only said, "nothing. I just didn't know you were a girl, Ron!"  
  
"Or should we call him Ronda?" Harry said around a laugh.  
  
"WHAT?" Ron bellowed. "I'm NOT a GIRL!" That just made Rachel and Harry laugh harder. "I'm going to bed!" he said angrily. And he stormed up the stairs to the boys dormitories. When Rachel and Harry had stopped laughing a few minutes later, they said goodnight to each other and headed up to their respected dormitories.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, the four met in the common room and headed down to breakfast. Ron was unusually quiet towards Harry and Rachel. They figured he was still mad about being called a girl.  
  
"Oh, cheer up already, Ronda," Rachel told him. Ron scowled at her. When the came to the entrance hall, they met up with Malfoy. He glared at them and called them his usual names for them. Ron, Harry, and Hermione glared back, but didn't respond while Rachel smiled sweetly at Malfoy and flicked him off. Malfoy stared at her in shock. So did Ron.  
  
"Wow," he told her. "I don't think anyone has ever flicked Malfoy off. I mean, Hermione slapped him before, but that's about all." He suddenly didn't care she had called him a girl anymore.  
  
The four of them went to sit at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Rachel on one side and Harry and Hermione across from them. They all dug into their breakfast.  
  
"This food is really good," Rachel told them.  
  
"What? Didn't you have food at Beauxbatons?" asked Ron.  
  
"Of course I had food! It just wasn't this delicious."  
  
"Oh, right. Of course." Then Professor McGonagall came around and handed out their new schedules.  
  
"Ugh," said Harry. "We're still with the Slytherins for potions and care of magical creatures."  
  
"Transfiguration first!" cried Ron. "Great! I never do anything right in that class!"  
  
"That's ok Ron, you'll do fine," said Hermione.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you do everything perfectly. My mother is going to kill me if I don't get enough O.W.L.'s," he responded.  
  
"I'll help you Ron," said Rachel. "I'm pretty good at Transfiguration."  
  
"Great! Thanks, Rachel!" said Ron.  
  
"How come you never let me help you, Ron?" asked Hermione. Ron blushed a little, and insisted that it was because Hermione was too good. Harry thought it was probably more because he liked Rachel, but didn't say anything.  
  
When they were done with breakfast, they headed up to their rooms to get their things, then walked down to the transfiguration classroom. Since there were only three chairs at a table, Hermione said she'd sit by Rachel, leaving the two boys alone.  
  
Once the girls were out of earshot, Harry asked Ron, "So, do you like someone?"  
  
"Me? No."  
  
Harry grinned and did a fake cough, "*cough*RACHEL*cough*!"  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Ron just as McGonagall came in. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Mr. Weasley! Kindly do not yell out in class again. Since this is the first day and technically class hasn't started yet, I'll let you off," said McGonagall. Ron turned bright red. Hermione and Rachel gave Harry looks of wonder and confusion. Harry shrugged.  
  
Ron turned to Harry and whispered, "Do you think I like Rachel?"  
  
"It's sorta obvious, Ron."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"But I don't think anyone else realizes it."  
  
"Then it's not obvious…"  
  
"So you do like her then?" Ron saw the trap Harry had led him into.  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"Mr. Weasley! Mr. Potter! Perhaps it would be best if I moved you from one another! Miss Riley, would you kindly switch spots with Potter?" said McGonagall. Rachel nodded and her and Harry switched seats. As the lesson started, Harry looked back at Ron and smiled devilishly. Ron glared at him.  
  
Awhile later, they were supposed to be turning a quill into a tissue (A/N: what?! I don't know!) and Ron was having problems.  
  
"Damn!" he said for the 50th time.  
  
"Ron," said Rachel, "do you need some help?"  
  
"No, I can do it."  
  
"You've been saying that for the past hour!"  
  
"I just need to concentrate!" Ron looked over at Rachel's pile of tissues. Then he looked at Harry, whose back was to him. "Fine, help me. But quickly!" he hissed at Rachel.  
  
"Ok here's what you do…" and she told him how to make it easier. When she was done, Ron pointed with his wand to the quill and said the spell. A second later, a tissue appeared where the quill had been.  
  
"I did it!" cried Ron. Professor McGonagall heard him and came over to inspect his work.  
  
"Nice job, Weasley," she said, and gave him a rare smile usually only Hermione saw. "Five points to Gryffindor." Ron beamed.  
  
After class he gave Rachel a huge hug. "Thank you so much!" he told her.  
  
"That's alright," she said hugging him back. "Let me know if you need anymore help."  
  
"I will." As they were walking to their next class, Care Of Magical Creatures, Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs and raised his eyebrows. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ron, maybe you should ask her to the Yule Ball," said Harry.  
  
Ron blushed and said, "Like she'd go with me anyway. Besides it's not until Christmas time." Harry shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I ran out of things to write. I'll have to think about this. Maybe I can get some reviews to inspire me to work???!!!  
  
Thanks to those who have reviewed:  
  
Kelley – What don't you get? I didn't know my story was that crazy? If your gonna say what? Tell me what exactly what means!  
  
SheDoesMagic – Thanks for telling me I've been true to the characters so far. You inspire me to write unlike Kelley up there.  
  
Littlewitch34 – hehe yes I do like Tom Felton! He's pretty cute in my opinion! 


	4. The Prefect's Bathroom and What Happened...

Disclaimer: Ok, yes, I own Rachel, no I do not own anybody else. The main idea of this chapter mostly came from SharkAttak (WeasleyGirl was right in saying he was really helpful!)  
  
A/N: Wow, I had no idea what to write. So I went to SharkAttak in desperate need. He gave me a great idea and I'm back! Whew! Ok, ok, ok, um, let's get going.  
  
  
  
~*~Rachel's POV~*~  
  
I had been really stressed lately. Hogwarts was a lot of hard work. I was just barely keeping decent grades, and basically failing Potions class. Ron and Harry were right in saying that Snape hated Gryffindors, because he obviously hated me.  
  
I sighed and got back to work on my Charms essay. It was very boring work and I would have given anything to be playing Exploding Snap with Harry and Ron. They had asked me, but Hermione, being like my other mother, insisted I get my homework done. She kept worrying about my grades, which I didn't get. Why worry about someone else's? Not that she needs to worry about her own. Lucky smart chick. Euh.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, no, absolutely nothing. Except for the fact I'm about to collapse, fall asleep, and never wake up again due to all this stress. I seriously don't think its good for me," I said.  
  
Hermione sighed and said, "Well, you have been working really hard. You could do with a break… I know, how about you go take a bath!"  
  
"Like that's gonna help much," I scoffed.  
  
"No, not just any bath! You can go in the Prefects bathroom!"  
  
"Um, Hermione, that's for Prefects only…"  
  
"I'll give you the password, don't worry."  
  
"Um, Hermione, that's breaking the rules. I didn't know you did that," I said, not believing that she would do this.  
  
"Oh, I've broken plenty of rules. Just ask Harry and Ron. Besides, even if you do get caught, which you won't, they'll never know who you got the password from," said Hermione.  
  
I had to admit, she had a point there. There was nothing I could do but agree. Besides, a nice comfortable bath should help at least a little. "Alright," I said, "What's the password?"  
  
"It's Sodium Benzoate," said Hermione.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sodium Benzoate," she repeated.  
  
"What the heck is that?"  
  
"It preserves freshness in soda cans," she said simply.  
  
"Ok…" I said while thinking that these prefects were nut cases.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, I had arrived in the prefects bathroom. I must say, it's really very nice. Almost too nice…  
  
I walked over to the big tub and started experimenting with the different faucets. (Think of Harry in the 4th book when he goes in there) My favourite was the multicolor bubbles faucet. Once I had filled the tub, I wasted no time in getting in. It was really great, I mean, I could actually swim in it! It was like skinny dipping. Crazy, but neat. I swam for awhile and had fun. Just when I had settled down to actually relax, I heard the door open.  
  
I looked over at it, and there stood Draco Malfoy, gawking at me. I was quite peeved. I mean, he was practically seeing me naked, here! The bubbles don't hide all of you!  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?!" he yelled at me. "You're not even a prefect! How'd you get in here?!"  
  
"Ok, gee, calm down, Malfoy. I would think that I would be more upset, considering that I'm the naked one here," I said. "You're a prefect?" I added as an afterthought.  
  
"Yes, of course I am! Now, how did you get down here," he said while obviously trying not to yell.  
  
"I have my ways," I responded simply.  
  
"Ok…why are you down here?"  
  
"I was really stressed and I thought a bath might help. Which it was until you came in here!" Malfoy blushed a little. Odd. "So, are you gonna let me get out or what?" I looked at him and could tell he was thinking about something…  
  
  
  
~*~Draco's POV~*~  
  
Why, oh, why couldn't she have used the foam instead of bubbles! You can't see through the foam! Oh, the insaneness! Why? WHY?????!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, I suppose she isn't that bad looking…  
  
OH MY GOD! WHY AM I STARING AT HER??!!!  
  
"So are you gonna let me out or what?" she asked. I thought about that. My immediate reaction was "of course", followed directly by "hell no". I mean, for a Gryffindor, she was hot. Ok, think about this for a second, Draco.  
  
To let her out, or to not let her out? That is the question…  
  
Where the hell did that come from? AHHHHHHHHH! Ok, ok, calm down…  
  
Ok, reasons for letting Rachel out: 1. She's a Gryffindor 2. She's naked 3. She's a naked Gryffindor 4. She wouldn't kill me 5. I could try to sneak a look  
  
Reasons for not letting Rachel out: 1. She's a Gryffindor 2. She's naked 3. She's a naked Gryffindor 4. She wouldn't kill me for trying to sneak a peek at her 5. I could annoy her 6. I could jump in the tub with her 7. Get her to tell me what she knows about me…  
  
That #6 for not letting her out was quite appealing… Actually so were the one's were I looked at her or jumped in the tub. I could feel an evil smirk coming on my face. I swear those are so natural that I sometimes don't even know I'm doing them.  
  
"No," I said.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"No," I repeated, "I'm not letting you out."  
  
"Excuse me? You are so going to let me out!"  
  
"Don't make me come it there with you!" Oh please, oh please let me in with you SHUT UP! EVIL THOUGHTS!  
  
"Oh, please, god no! Not that!" she said sarcastically. Then to my complete surprise and on one side horror and on the other lust, she started to climb out of the tub.  
  
I could see her. I was actually seeing her. I couldn't believe it. The side of horror took over and I quickly grabbed a towel, threw it at her, and covered my eyes.  
  
"Such a gentleman," she said. I risked it and opened my eyes. I could see she was smirking at me. So, I smirked back. I had a sudden plan.  
  
I started to walk closer to her. She backed away a step. I reached out and touched her check softly. She stared at me in horror.  
  
"What are you…"  
  
"Shhh…" I said. I leaned down to kiss her, but instead of doing so, I grabbed on to her tight.  
  
She cried out in pain, "What the hell?!"  
  
"Now," I said, "you're going to tell me what you know, or I'll hurt you. Don't think I won't, because I will!"  
  
She looked at me, then tried to twist her way out of my grip. I tightened my hold on her. She cried out again.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU HEAR?!" I bellowed at her. She looked as though she wasn't going to tell. But being a Malfoy, I wasn't about to give up just yet. "YOU TELL ME NOW!" She just whimpered. Stupid weak Gryffindors. Although she was pretty, she was good for nothing except to tease, and take advantage of. I wouldn't mind hurting her at all…  
  
"Malfoy…let me go!" she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Not until you tell me what you heard!"  
  
"…Ok, OK!" she cried. "I just heard that you stopped you-know-who from attacking a …muggle village…and you're father wasn't too happy…and you got in a lot of trouble…and they're planning on pushing you to become a Death Eater!"  
  
"How did you find that last part out?"  
  
"My father…he…he heard your father talking about it to someone it a pub. I swear, that's all I know!"  
  
Feeling satisfied, and remotely frightened at what my father would do, I let go of Rachel. She crumpled to the floor. I eyed her arms, where I had been gripping her and noticed they were red and already bruising. I glared at her and walked to the door. There, I looked back at her. She was watching me. Gods, she was beautiful… If only… I frowned at myself and left the bathroom.  
  
  
  
~*~Rachel's POV~*~  
  
I saw Malfoy leave. His cloak swished around the corner and the door slammed shut (He he great little thing there SharkAttak!). My arms hurt really badly. I glanced down at them and noticed they were already bruising. I silently cursed my skin for bruising easily. Then I cursed Malfoy for being an evil prat and hurting me like that. He really terrified me there. I was still shaking from the encounter.  
  
But why, oh, why does he have to be so cute. When he had first leaned towards me I had thought that he might have kissed me. I thought it was really odd that I actually wanted him to kiss me. In fact I wanted him to snog me senseless right then and there. I had no idea why in the world I felt this way. It was totally out of my usual personality.  
  
Besides, I thought I liked Ron. I had too, when I first met him. He seemed sweet and really stubborn which, oddly enough, I liked in a guy. Maybe that's why I like Malfoy. Erm…liked Malfoy…erm wanted Malfoy to snog me senseless…or something like that. I burned red as I remembered he had seen me naked. And he looked like he enjoyed it too. Then he looked like he was angry with himself. That boy is so strange.  
  
I stood up and got dressed. I gathered all my things and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. When I got there I noticed that Ron, Harry, and Hermione were still up. I walked over to them.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ron. "You look upset."  
  
"Is it that easy to tell?" I asked. They all nodded. "It's just Malfoy," I told them.  
  
"What did he do this time?" asked Harry.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" asked Ron.  
  
"…No…" I said in a small voice. Wait, why was I lying to them? These are my friends. Malfoy could have killed me! I should tell them.  
  
But, I couldn't find my voice. So instead, I did the next best thing. I pulled up the sleeves of my robes and showed them the bruises. They looked much worse now. The trio gasped.  
  
"Malfoy did that to you?" asked Hermione in shock. I slowly nodded.  
  
"WHY?!" said Ron. I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't about to tell them everything, here!  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna kill him!" said Harry.  
  
"Me too!" chimed in Ron.  
  
I shook my head weakly at them. "If you'll excuse me," I said, "I'm going to go to bed." So I went upstairs, and climbed into my bed, not bothering with my pajamas. I fell right asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: ok, that's all for now. Thanks so much to SharkAttak for the great idea! Ok, erm…  
  
SharkAttak -- thanks so much for the idea! I got out of writer's block! Well, at least for one chapter! It was a great idea, and I hope you write some more stories! Your first one was really good! Um…if you talk to WeasleyGirl anytime soon, let her know she has to update! Oh, and I think you should read her new fic, the one with Charlie in it. I think it's pretty good. Anyway, thanks a bunch. WeasleyGirl was right about you. You are a good idea guy.  
  
Welcome to Atlanta – in good time ok. She will go with Draco, just not right now. She's attracted to him. You know, she's like me and likes the bad boys…  
  
WeasleyGirl – Good idea! Cover up! And since Draco did hurt her… Thanks for recommending SharkAttak!  
  
Emily – YAY!! TOM FELTON IS SO HOT!!! *screams like a girl* Wait! I am a girl!… So it makes sense!!!!!!  
  
Ok, that's it. Next chapter up as soon as I get more reviews *grumbles about no one reading her fic*  
  
BUH BYE!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
